


Anne Shirley

by anneblythe



Series: Anne Shirley's Adventures [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Crush, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love, Romance, Shirbert, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneblythe/pseuds/anneblythe
Summary: I really love the series Anne of Green Gables. I've read some of the books and watched the Netflix Original series Anne with an E. This is my first ever narrative that I have posted online and I want to use AO3 to further develop my writing skills. Feel free to comment some constructive criticism and also let me know if you would like this story to continue :)Enjoy!





	1. The Curly-Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the series Anne of Green Gables. I've read some of the books and watched the Netflix Original series Anne with an E. This is my first ever narrative that I have posted online and I want to use AO3 to further develop my writing skills. Feel free to comment some constructive criticism and also let me know if you would like this story to continue :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Anne's first day at school in Avonlea and it doesn't go quite how she planned.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

“Goodnight Anne,” Marilla whispered as she picked up her lamp and closed the door.

Anne fell asleep that night with giddiness bubbling up inside of her. She was excited about what the day held tomorrow and couldn’t wait to make new friends at her brand new school.

***

As Anne opened her eyes, she was greeted with bright rays of sun streaming through the curtains lining her window. She could hear the faint chirps of the birds singing their morning song. It was one of those mornings where she could just get out of bed easily, probably due to the excitement stirring inside her stomach. She plaited her fiery orange hair and dressed in the sensible dress that Marilla hand-made for her. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, greeted with pancakes for breakfast. 

“Good morning Marilla!” she exclaimed.

“Good morning Anne,” Marilla replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh Marilla, I had the most amazing dream! I dreamt that I went to school and instantly became friends with everybody there. They all really liked me and, well, I think it was a sign from the heavens that today is going to be an excellent day!” Anne giggled.

***

Anne set off for school as soon as she finished her breakfast. She did not get to see Matthew that morning. She followed the path just as Marilla had explained to her and quickly enough, she found herself in the last stretch of forest that would lead to the school. As she walked along she took in all of the sights, sounds and smells. She especially loved the crunch the leaves made as she stepped on them. 

Just as Anne was about to pick up a large auburn leaf she spotted on the ground, a dark figure emerged from the trees. Anne jumped at the sound of the figure’s voice.

“You must be the orphan.” A boy snarled. He was very tall and largely built. His hair was blonde and his eyes were small and beady. 

Immediately Anne felt unsafe.

“I… Yes. That’s me.” Anne replied, trying to force her voice to sound steady.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such ugly hair before.” He remarked as he took a step closer to Anne.

The insult jabbed at Anne, she’s never liked her orange hair and she certainly doesn’t need some boy to tell her how ugly it is. The boy took a few steps closer to Anne again, now only inches from her trembling face, and looked her up and down.

“Billy!” a distant voice called.

Instantly the boy stood up straight and took a few steps back.

Another boy appeared from behind him. A slim boy with dark curly hair who looked straight at Anne.

“Is he… harassing you, miss?” The slim boy asked her.

“Why would I-” Billy began to argue but was quickly cut off by the other boy.

“I’m asking the lady, Billy,” his voice was firm.

Now that the curly-haired boy was closer, Anne could see his features more clearly. She studied his face, his sharp jawline, his soft brown eyes and his dimples that appeared for just a moment. Anne looked back at Billy and saw his eyes burning into hers, he was pleading her not to say a thing. Suddenly he smirked.

“See? Nothing happened, I just introduced myself. Maybe she just can’t handle talking to boys.” Billy grinned a sinister grin and stalked away through the trees.

Anne simply shook her head, and, ignoring the slim boy she set off on her path to school again.

“You’re welcome…” the boy said, staring at Anne as she passed him.

“Hey, what’s your name?” He called out to her.

Anne ignored him and kept walking. The boy kept his distance but still followed behind. It was only when she rounded the corner that he caught up with her. He walked beside her without saying a word. Anne could feel his gaze on her.

There it was. The school was only down the hill from where they stood. The building was small and painted completely white, a few kids who looked around her age appeared to be playing some sort of game out the front.

“There it is,” the boy declared. 

Anne looked at him but did not reply, she started abruptly down the hill. Unfortunately, he still managed to keep up with her.

As they walked up the steps of the building, the boy walked in front of Anne and opened the door for her. He smiled at her as she walked in with him following closely behind. Anne suddenly felt that she may have been too harsh on him. He did do her a favour with that Billy boy after all.

“Sorry if I was… ignorant towards you. I’m Anne Shirley.” Anne apologised.

“It’s okay, I’m Gilbert Blythe.” He said, a large smile appearing on his face. His dimples were showing.

Anne placed her hat and coat on the racks and walked into the classroom. A tall blonde girl immediately glared at her from across the room. Anne ignored her gaze and walked towards a group of girls who looked around the same age as her. 

“Hi, I’m Diana Barry,” said a girl with dark brunette hair. She wore a very pretty blue dress and Anne tried not to feel self-conscious about her bland one.

“I’m Anne Shirley,” she responded.

“I’m Ruby.” a small girl with large blue eyes and curly blonde hair stepped out from behind Diana. She didn’t look very pleased.

Diana moved her gaze from Anne to something behind her and her expression became grim.

“Who do you think you are?” a voice demanded from behind Anne.

“What?” she spun around to face the tall blonde girl who glared at her earlier.

“I saw you walk in with Gilbert Blythe,” the girl accused.

“And?” Anne responded, not understanding the girl’s point. 

“You can’t talk to him. Ruby has liked him for 3 years and she has dibs,” the girl snapped.

“Josie, don’t you think you are being a bit harsh? Anne is new here, how was she supposed to know that?” Diana insisted.

Anne looked back at Diana and smiled gratefully at her. She turned her focus back on Josie.

“I mean no disrespect but the last time I checked, people are not objects and cannot be ‘dibsed’.” Anne cautioned. “I think I can talk to whoever I like.”

At this, Anne turned around and sat down. Josie stood there, shocked that Anne stood up for herself. Diana smiled at Josie kindly and sat down next to Anne.

“Someone had to say it,” Diana whispered.

***

The end-of-day bell rung and everybody got up from their desks to leave. Anne was tired, with everything that happened that morning it felt as though the day had dragged on forever.

Anne made her way to the coat racks. She grabbed her hat but struggled to remember where she had hung her coat.

“Looking for this?” a voice teased from behind her.

Gilbert Blythe stood there with Anne’s coat in his hands. He grinned at her.

“Thanks,” Anne said, taking the coat from him and putting it on.

“I’m pretty sure we walk the same way home, wanna walk together?” Gilbert opened the door for Anne again.

Anne smiled at him.

* * *


	2. The Leather Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Shirley has just turned sixteen years old and she's excited to go to school today. To her dismay, it seems that everybody has forgotten her birthday at school. All but one special person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue writing my stories from when Anne turns sixteen. I figured everybody probably already knows the in-between stories and this will allow more room for romance between Gilbert and Anne. I hope you all enjoy! As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as there is always room for improvement. :)

CHAPTER 2

* * *

[3 Years Later]

“Happy Birthday, Anne!” Marilla and Matthew cheered.

“I’m finally sixteen!” Anne celebrated.

Marilla revealed a small box that she was hiding just out of Anne’s view. It was white, shaped like an octagon and was wrapped with a delicate blue ribbon. Anne’s eyes widened as soon as she saw it. She accepted the gift from Marilla and ran her fingers along the smooth outside. Slowly she pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Anne’s eyes twinkled when she saw it. A gorgeous brooch laid perfectly inside. It was shaped like an oval and in the centre was a large emerald green gem, it was surrounded by golden flower details.

“You always loved wearing my brooch so I figured you’d love one of your own,” Marilla hugged Anne.

“I love it Marilla, thank you!” Anne gushed.

***

Today at school Anne’s class was visited by Miss Stacy’s sister, Mrs Poppy, and Miss Stacy thought it would be a great idea for the class to learn something new.

“Aright, can the gentlemen please help move the tables to the side?” Mrs Poppy ordered.

Immediately Gilbert Blythe and Billy Andrews stood up to help as well as some of the other boys. Ruby Gillis couldn’t help but stare at Gilbert as he lifted the tables and chairs, his jaw clenched as he put all of his strength into the job. He seemed to be looking elsewhere. Anne was lost in her own world, gazing out at the clear blue sky through one of the windows.

Gilbert Blythe lifted a table all by himself and turned to look at Anne but to his dismay, he could already tell by the look in her eyes that she was not paying any attention to him.

“Listen up class. Everybody, please find a partner that you are comfortable being close to. Girls, If you are paired with a boy it does not mean you are going to get married. This is all just for fun, okay?” Mrs Poppy smiled.

Diana Barry paired up with Moody Spurgeon, Josie Pye paired up with Billy Andrews and everybody else found their partners while Anne, twirling one of her plaits in her hand, paid no attention. Ruby eyed Gilbert straight away and she stood directly in front of him, waiting for him to ask her. Gilbert saw Ruby out of the corner of his eye and, avoiding an awkward confrontation, he walked straight towards Anne who was still daydreaming.

“Partners?” He asked her, holding his hand out to hers.

Anne snapped out of her daydream and stared up at Gilbert, not entirely sure of what he had just asked her. 

“Mmm,” was all she managed to say, hoping he didn’t ask her something that needed a longer explanation.

With one swift movement, Gilbert took Anne’s small hand and lead her over to the open space where everybody else was standing. Anne, still oblivious to the situation, was surprised by how strong Gilbert’s hands felt and she immediately felt warmth rushing to her cheeks. Ruby was not impressed.

“Okay Gentlemen, place one hand on your ladies’ waist and hold her other hand with your free one. Ladies, place your free hand on their shoulder.” Mrs Poppy instructed.

Gilbert did just that, hoping his hands weren’t as sweaty as he felt. He couldn’t help but stare into Anne’s beautiful blue eyes and at the countless freckles that covered her little nose.

“What?” she asked him, noticing his eyes observing her face.

Gilbert looked away, “What?” he replied.

“Why were you… looking at me like that?” Anne questioned, the warmth returning to her cheeks.

“Like… what?” Gilbert replied, his dimples appearing as he grinned.

Music began to play and they began to dance, following Mrs Poppy’s orders as they went. The entire classroom began to look like a ballroom as everybody moved in time with the music. Anne had never danced before, yet she felt so safe with Gilbert’s strong arms around her. 

***

Just as Anne wrote down her final sum on her slate, the bell rang for end-of-school time. As normal, Anne collected her things, said goodbye to Diana, and she walked out of the building.

“Hey, wait up!” a familiar voice called from behind her.

Anne turned around to see Gilbert waving at her. She waited for him to catch up and they set off on their daily walk home together. Anne’s day had been absolutely catastrophic, to say the least. Nobody had remembered it was her birthday and she felt awful. She really didn’t feel like talking to anybody at the moment but she knew she would feel guilty if she ignored Gilbert, especially since he was smiling so goofily at her. 

As they reached the forest, they walked along in comfortable silence with the leaves crunching beneath their feet. Anne took a deep breath, inhaling the earthy forest smells. She enjoyed listening to the chirping of the birds and the creaks of the tree branches as they moved in the breeze. Suddenly Anne stood still, staring up at the tops of the tall trees. Gilbert stopped too.

“I truly believe that trees are the poems that the earth writes upon the sky. I feel a great regard for trees, they represent age and beauty and the miracles of life and growth.” Anne declared.

Anne heard Gilbert walk towards her, stopping right next to where she stood. He reached for her hand and held it in his, he seemed slightly anxious. Anne turned to face him.

“You should write your own poems, Anne,” he told her, looking deeply into her eyes. 

“I’ve always wanted to. I think I write poems all the time… that is, in my mind.” Anne responded.

“Well, you won’t have to do that anymore.” Gilbert, still holding Anne’s hand with one of his, reached into his satchel and pulled out a graceful leather book. “Happy birthday, Anne.” 

Anne stared at the book. She couldn’t believe it. She accepted the book in her hands, carefully feeling the thick leather with her fingertips. When opened up, many blank pages were revealed and immediately Anne’s imagination began to stir.

She wrapped her arms around Gilbert, nuzzling her face into his chest. He graciously accepted her embrace, enjoying every second of it. His heart was beating quite quickly and he hoped Anne wouldn’t notice how she was making him feel. 

As Anne slowly pulled away, she looked up into Gilbert’s eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. Her eyes were wet with tears and her voice was wobbly.

“Anne, are you crying? What’s wrong?” Gilbert kept his arms around her, now suddenly concerned that his present for her was not at all what she wanted.

“Nothing is wrong Gilbert, it’s perfect.”

* * *


	3. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's out for the Summer and Anne has begun writing in her new book. Gilbert sees her alone in the field and he approaches her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you all for the kudos! I was not expecting anybody to notice my work but I really do appreciate it heaps :) This is a short chapter compared to the others but you can expect more romance in this one which I am sure you will all appreciate. Hopefully, another chapter will be released after this one shortly. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Anne sat amongst the golden flowers, a hand-made flower crown resting atop her long fiery hair which flowed down her back like lava. Her leather book, who was gifted to her from Gilbert Blythe, laid in her lap and in it she began to write her most romantical stories.

This field was just exquisite and Anne couldn’t believe she had only discovered it at the start of Summer this year. The ocean was practically right in front of her, the sea breeze whipping at her hair. The saltiness of the sea was one of Anne’s favourite smells, along with the smell of new books and pine trees. Amongst these flowers, she was completely alone. As much as she loves dear Matthew and Marilla, she enjoys being able to write alone with no interruptions.

As Anne was in the middle of writing a sentence, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Anne quickly shut her book and turned around.

“Anne.” He said, taking a seat beside her. 

“Gilbert… what are you doing here?” Anne inquired, worried that her beloved flower field was not as secret as she thought.

“I… I come here sometimes. I saw your fiery hair from a distance and instantly knew it was you,” Gilbert grinned, peering up at her flower crown.

At this, Anne felt a strange twinge in her stomach. Something she had never felt before. Anne hated this feeling because it had happened a few times while talking to Gilbert, and she still couldn’t figure out what it was. It especially occurred when Gilbert observed any part of her that was not her eyes.

“Why do you come here?” Anne asked, hoping he didn’t come here too regularly.

“I used to come here with my father before he passed. You see, my father loved looking out at the ocean because it was such an easy thing to just stare at for hours. It took his mind off of things, I guess.” Gilbert confided, his voice becoming gentler as he spoke of his father.

Anne placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly and Gilbert looked at her, a solemn expression on his face. Anne looked into his soft brown eyes. He sneaked a look at her lips. 

Gilbert leaned in closer to Anne and closed the space between their lips, he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately. Anne’s stomach lurched and she stayed there for a moment, gratefully accepting his touch. But suddenly the feel of his hands gripping her waist pulled her back to an unforgettable and disturbing memory. She pulled away and shot up from the flowers, clumsily collecting her things. She would never forget the expression of hurt on Gilbert’s face.

“Anne, I-” He began.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t do this.” Anne apologised.

She ran out of the field and didn’t stop running until she reached Green Gables. Gilbert stood alone in the field with a look of bewilderment on his face.

***

Anne laid on her bed, her eyes resembling a sky during a thunderstorm. Her leather book was still tightly gripped in her hands and her flower crown still lay atop her head, the petals starting to wither. The pain she felt in her chest was almost unbearable and unlike any pain, she had ever experienced before. She lifted the book up and stared at it, her fingertips gliding over the leather cover. Her cerulean eyes began to fill with tears.

“Oh, Gilbert…” she whispered, hugging the book close to her heart.

“Anne, supper is almost-” Marilla called, she stopped speaking as soon as she entered Anne’s room. “Anne, whatever is the matter with you? Dear child, you look depressed. What happened?”

Anne sat up and stared at Marilla, her eyes sorrowful. “Oh Marilla, I’ve done something just awful.”

Marilla softened her gaze and, realising the state Anne was in, took a different approach by sitting on the bed next to her. She held her in her arms and placed her chin on top of Anne’s head.

“I can’t tell you because I fear that you may be upset with me and… upset with somebody else whom I love dearly,” Anne confessed.

“Oh Anne, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you. I know what horrible things you’ve been through, and, It’s my job to guide you.”

“Gilbert… kissed me. I think I love him, Marilla but I pulled away because I- I was scared,” Anne admitted slowly, bracing herself for Marilla’s harsh response.

Marilla chuckled slightly but soon stopped herself when Anne’s serious gaze met hers. “When you’re ready for something as beautiful and intimate as that, you’ll know. Gilbert is a gentleman, without a doubt that boy was raised right. Don’t feel like you have to kiss him, though. A kiss is a gift, it is not something that should be thrown around. You just need to talk to him about it.” 

Marilla placed a small kiss on Anne’s forehead, and without another word, she left Anne alone with her thoughts.

* * *


	4. The Moment He Had Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is feeling awful about the way she reacted to Gilbert's heartfelt kiss. Gilbert is trying to understand why Anne reacted the way she did. The two bump into each other yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is officially going to be the last chapter of this short series. I felt this was the right way to end things and I want to thank you all for reading my work. I hope you enjoy :)

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Anne was suffering, to say the least. She had stayed alone in her room until the sky turned into a dark abyss and the only thing that gave light through her window was the fluorescent full moon. Anne finally got up from her bed and slowly made her way to the window. She grasped the window frame and lifted the glass above her head with what strength she had left. As she leant out of the window, her withered flower crown slipped from her loose orange hair and disappeared into the night. She leaned out and stared at the Lake of Shining Waters.

Anne slipped into the night with only a coat over her thin nightgown and she made her way to the Lake. The air was still and the only sound was the crunching noise her boots made on the dirt path. Anne stood at the edge of the lake and stared out at the moon reflected on it. She closed her eyes and listened to the quiet trickle of the water.

Gilbert stood staring right at her from the other side of the lake. He had gone for a late-night walk to try and understand why Anne had reacted the way she did. The last thing he wanted to see was her right in front of him yet he couldn’t pull his gaze away from her, something about her made him want to stare forever. Her milky white complexion almost glowed in the heavy moonlight, making her hair appear darker, a more mature shade of red.

Anne suddenly opened her eyes and saw him. Gilbert always had a strong jaw structure but the older he grew, the sharper it became. His hair was still the same curly dark hair she first saw when she met him. Anne completely melted under his gaze, the look of his strong arms made her shiver.

Immediately Anne threw herself into the water, breaking the calmness of the night. 

“Anne!” Gilbert called, his tone sounding concerned. “Anne, you’ll freeze!” Gilbert dove into the water, swimming toward Anne with easy strokes.

Anne underestimated the temperature of the water. All she wanted was to be held in Gilbert’s arms again but her body couldn’t take the icy rush. Her strokes became slower and her lips turned to frosty blue. Anne began to sink below the water’s surface and just as she thought she may have to take her last breath, a strong hand easily lifted her out of the water.

Gilbert held her as tight as he possibly could, not wanting to let her go ever again. Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, took one look into those familiar brown eyes and laid her lips on his, kissing him. Her fingers moved from his neck up into his curls, Anne could feel a smile upon Gilbert’s face. There in the middle of the lake, they kissed for the longest time. Nothing had ever felt as right as this. 

***

Anne gratefully accepted the warmth from the fire onto her frozen body. Gilbert’s arms were wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest. A blanket laid over both of them.

“I cannot believe you dove into the freezing lake, Anne! All for Gilbert!” Bash laughed, his rich voice filling the room.

“I can,” Gilbert grinned, stroking Anne’s long hair.

For once in her life, Anne felt completely content. She didn’t have to wonder what the strange stirring in her stomach meant every time Gilbert looked at her.

Bash took a hint and left the room, mumbling something about making some tea for them all.

“Gilbert, I don’t think I’ve really ever felt this way about a boy before. It’s not every day that I jump into freezing waters for somebody else. Before… when you kissed me I- I really did like it. I just… it brought me back to past experiences and I guess I wasn’t fully ready. But I know full well I don’t have to be scared around you. I’m sorry-” Anne tried to explain, her words tumbling clumsily out of her mouth.

“It’s okay, Anne. You don’t have to explain. As we grow together, I’ll learn more about you. Right now, I want to enjoy being with you.” Gilbert cupped his hands around her face, pushing the wispy orange strands away from her eyes.

“I love you, Gilbert,” Anne confessed.

Gilbert’s smile was wider than ever before. He had been waiting for the longest time to hear those words come out of Anne’s mouth.

“I love you too, carrots.”

  
  


* * *


End file.
